Destiny
by redpoet2
Summary: When Dan Phantom escapes, it's up to Danny to fight him. But when Dan creates his own army, Danny has to recruit all of his old enemies and allies inorder to save bothe the human world, and the ghost zone. Filled with Romance, Comedy, and Action.
1. The Nightmare

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: The Nightmare**

It was pitch black. Danny had no idea where he was, or how he got there. His ghost sense went of, and he started shivering. He then heard a deep voice say in a sinister tone, "I'm back…"

Danny's stomach dropped. He knew that voice all to well. It was his jerky older self.

He stood up and cried, "I'm Going Ghost!" Blue rings appeared around his waist. Going in opposite directions, the rings went up and down his body, transforming him into Danny Phantom.

He flew into the air, and looked around. '_Where is he,'_ Danny thought, _'I know I just didn't imagine it.'_ Just then, an energy blast came out of nowhere, and hit Danny in the chest.

He fell to the ground, and hit the floor with a 'Thud'. He looked up and gasped. Standing right in front of him was his jerky older self.

"How did you get out of Clockwork's tower?" Danny yelled, getting to his feet.

"I think the more important question Danny," Dan began, "Is how much pain you are about to be in." He took a deep breath and unleashed a very powerful ghostly wail.

Danny was pushed back against a wall. He felt increasingly weak, and turned back to Danny Fenton. Dan ended the wail, and watched Danny struggle to his feet. Danny tried to change back, but he was just too weak.

"Why are you doing this?" Danny cried, holding back tears of pain.

"Why?" Dan chuckled, "I'll tell you why!" He fired another ecto blast at Danny. Danny cried in pain, and collapsed to the ground.

"I want to make your life miserable. I want to cause you so much pain that turning into me will be a blessing." Dan fired another ecto blast at Danny. Danny cried in pain on the ground, and stayed motionless for a few seconds.

Struggling, he got to his feet. He grunted in pain, holding to his stomach. "It doesn't matter how much pain you could put me through," He said calmly, "I will never turn into you!"  
Dan laughed maniacally.

He snapped his fingers, and blue flames appeared, surrounding him and Danny. With extra light, Danny could see where he was. He gasped. In the corner of the room, he saw Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Danielle tide up with ecto binds, unconscious.

"What have you done to them!" Danny yelled, his anger and strength was rising.

"I have done nothing to them," Dan laughed, "yet!" Dan started charging up his ecto plasmic energy blasts. He raised his hands, and aimed them for their heads.

"NO!" Danny screamed, as he ran towards them. Dan turned around, and fired the blasts at Danny. Danny screamed in pain, as he felt his body fall. As he fell, and screamed in pain, heard another voice. It was his sister, Jazz's.

"Danny? Danny!"

He opened his eyes, and saw that he had fallen out of bed. The covers were wrapped all around his body. He was sweating and shaking uncontrollably.

Jazz was staring at her brother, looking worried. "You were screaming like crazy." She said, helping him to his feet. "You must have been having a really bad nightmare."

Danny looked around, and took a deep breath. "It was just a dream?" He muttered under his breath.  
"Danny, are you okay?" Jazz asked, trying to comfort him.  
"Yeah, I think I am. What time is it?" Danny asked, rubbing his head.  
"Late," Jazz smiled. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," He sighed, "I'm okay."

Danny got back into bed, as Jazz left the room. He looked up at the ceiling, still shaking. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and fell back to sleep.

The next chapter is coming real soon.


	2. Danielle's return

Yay! Chapter 2! This chapter is a long one…

**Chapter 2: **Danielle's return

It was lunchtime, and Danny was telling Sam and Tucker about his dream. Making sure not to leave out any details, he described everything to the letter. When he finished, he took a deep breath, and looked at both Sam and Tucker. Their jaws were dropped, and they were at a loss for words.

"Do you think," Danny asked, "the dream was a warning? Like something like this is going to happen?"

"Danny, you're half ghost, not clairvoyant." Sam smirked.

"Yeah," Tucker agreed, "He's locked up in Clockwork's tower. There is no way anything like that could happen."

"I guess you're right." Danny sighed, "It's just the pain felt so real!"

"That's the thing about dreams," Sam comforted, "they always seem real."

Danny looked at both of them, then sighed. As he sighed, his ghost sense went off. He gasped, and looked up. There, towering over the school, was a giant green ghost blob. All the students started screaming, and running in every direction.

Danny slid under the table and transformed into Danny Phantom. He went intangible, and flew up straight through the table. Turning solid, he flew to the ghost, who was picking trees up by the root, and tossing them up in the air.

"Hey! Glob Ghost!" Danny yelled. "You picked the wrong day to mess with _this_ school!"  
He began to charge up his ecto plasmic energy blasts, but he never got a chance to fire them. Out of nowhere, a green ecto blast hit the ghost, which blasted it back several feet. Danny was stunned. He didn't fire that. He turned his head and gasped. Floating not 20 feet from him was his super-powered cousin, Danielle.

"Danielle?" Danny gasped.

"Talk later. Fight now!" She yelled.

She fired another ecto blast at the ghost. Danny flew at the ghost. He punched the ghost in the chest, which caused the ghost to fall back and splat to the ground. Danny grabbed the Fenton Thermos, and sucked the ghost inside it.

Danny and Danielle flew down to the ground, then transformed into their human forms. Tucker and Sam ran up to Danny, and gasped when they saw Danielle.

"Danielle!" Sam and Tucker cried, as they ran towards Danny.

"Hi guys!" Danielle said, smiling. She turned to Danny who was still in shock.

"Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to hug your cousin?" Danielle teased. Danny smiled, and gave her a big hug.

"Where did you go?" Danny asked.

"I went lots of places." Danielle chuckled. "I needed to clear things up in my mind. The whole 'my dad is evil' thing was hard to take in. But the important thing is that I'm back!"

"Are you going to stay?" Tucker asked.

"Of course I am!" Danielle smirked.

"Well if she is going to stay," Sam said, sounding serious, "Where is she going to live?"

"At my house, of course." Danny said defensively.

"What are you going to tell your parents." Sam asked. Danny started to speak, but stopped.  
"Good Point." Tucker said, "I mean you can't just go up to your parents and go, 'Mom, Dad, this is Danielle. She's my super-powered clone of a cousin, created my archenemy, Vlad Masters.' I mean, how weird would that be?"  
They all stared at him, annoyed. "What? It's true!" Tucker said, defensively.

Danny thought about it for a couple of minutes. He then snapped his fingers and yelled, "I got it!"

"What?" Danielle asked, suspenseful.

"I know what to say to my Mom and Dad."  
"Well…" Sam said, anxiously.

"We'll say that she is an orphan."  
"An orphan?" Danielle, Sam, and Tucker yelled at once.

"An orphan?" Maddie and Jack asked.  
Danny and Danielle where Danny's house. Danny had just explained that Danielle was an orphan. Jazz was sitting on the couch listening to the whole conversation.

"Yeah… It's a volunteer outreach program. We take in an orphan for a couple of weeks. Our orphan evaluates us, and if I do well taking care of her I get tons of extra credit towards college." He said, trying to make it seem plausible.

"Well, if it's for college…" Jack began, but was interrupted by Maddie.  
"Do you remember your parents?"  
Danielle thought for a moment, then sighed, "No. They died when I was a baby. I don't even know their names. All of my records were burned in the fire."  
Danny jerked his head so hard, his neck cracked.  
"Fire?" Jack and Maddie said together.

"Yeah, the first orphanage I was at burned to the ground. All of the records destroyed." She paused, and took a deep breath. "That's why they created this program," She continued, "For all the lost and forgotten orphans."  
"You know," Danny said, trying to keep the story going, "Some families grow attached to their orphans, and end up adopting them." Danny stared at Danielle, who stared at Maddie.

"Adoption?" Maddie coughed, "It's to early for that." She looked at Danielle, and smiled. "Well, if she is going to stay, she'll need a place to sleep."

"What about the guest bedroom in the op-center?" Danny asked.

"Okay," Jack said, "Just as long as she doesn't press any buttons."  
"I won't," Danielle smiled, as Maddie took her upstairs. Jack walked into the kitchen, leaving Danny and Jazz alone.

"She's not really an orphan, is she?" Jazz asked, skeptical.

"How could you tell?" Danny asked.

"I doubted it from 'extra credit for college'." Jazz giggled.

"I was making it up as I went along."

"So who is she, really?" Jazz asked.

"A clone, created by Vlad." Danny sighed.  
"She's a clone? Wait, by Vlad?" Jazz cried.

"He created her to get to me, but she saw right through him and helped me defeat him." Danny explained.

"So she has…" Jazz began.

"Ghost powers, yes. But she's unstable. If she uses too much power at once, she'll melt." Danny explained.

"Melt?" Jazz asked, grossed out.

"Yeah. And I don't know how to stabilize her. It's not like I can just ask Vlad, because…"

"Because if you bring her to Vlad, he'll destroy her?" Jazz asked, scared.

"Right." Danny said, freaked out by the very thought of that.

Jazz smiled, put her hand on his shoulder, and whispered, "Don't worry Danny. She's in good hands. Her secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Jazz." Danny sighed, and walked upstairs.


	3. Long Story

_Sorry it took so long. Here's Chapter 3!_**  
**

**Chapter 3: Long Story**

"Danny!"

Danny felt a hand hit his face. He stopped screaming and opened his eyes. He was breathing heavy, sweating hard, and tangled in the covers. He looked up at Danielle, who was kneeling on the edge of his bed, looking real worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked him getting of his bed.

"Yeah… I was just having a bad dream."

"I could hear you screaming from the op-center." Danielle said, worried.

"You could?" Danny asked, sitting up.

"Danny, you were having more than just a bad dream, weren't you?" Danielle asked.

"How'd you…"

"Jazz told me. She said that you have been having this nightmare for a couple of nights now." Danielle sighed, as she turned her head away.

"Well, I…"

"Who's Dan?" Danielle asked, turning her head towards Danny.

"What?" Danny asked, as he felt his heart sink.

"You kept repeating the name 'Dan', and you didn't sound happy. Is he an enemy of yours?"

"You might say that." Danny sighed.

"Well?" Danielle asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"It's a long story." Danny said, dropping his head.

"I'd like to hear it." Danielle said, lifting his chin.

Danny sighed and got out of bed. He paced around the room for a few minutes, thinking it over. He stopped pacing at his chest of drawers, and sighed. He didn't want to tell her, but he had no choice. So he took a deep breath, and told her everything.

He told her about Box Lunch and the test answers. He told her about Skulktech 9.9 and Clockwork. He told her about going to the future, and fighting his jerky older self. He told her about the time medallion and learning the ghostly wail. He told her about finding Future Vlad and hearing the story about how he turned into Dark Danny. He told her about his trip back to the present, his fight with Dark Danny, and how Clockwork saved his friends and family from death. He told her about how Clockwork gave him a second chance, and how Jazz told Danny that she knew about his powers.

After he finished, he took a deep breath and looked at Danielle. Her eyes were wide, her mouth was open, and she looked like she was in shock. Danny smiled and said, "I told you it was a long story."

"Wow," Danielle gasped, "He's your jerky older self?"

"Yep."

"From an alternate timeline who exists out of time?"

"Pretty much." Danny sighed. He stared at her and smiled, "But I will never turn into him. I promise."

Danielle nodded and got off the bed. She smiled and walked out of the room. Danny got back into bed and stared at the ceiling. "It's just a dream," Danny thought, "It's not real. He's locked up in Clockwork's tower. He can't get out… right?" He turned over onto his side and fell fast asleep.

Meanwhile…

Clockwork is in his tower, watching the realms of time. He hears a loud thud coming form one of his vaults. The vault containing Dark Danny. He flew over to the vault, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. But it was. The wall exploded, and Dan Phantom emerged from the rubble.

"Dan," Clockwork said, "Your time is up." He grabbed his staff and pressed a button. But nothing happened.

"You didn't freeze?" Clockwork shrieked.

"Of course not old man," Dan said, revealing one of Clockwork's time medallions, "You're not calling the shots anymore." He took a deep breath and unleashed a ghostly wail. The wail turned Clockwork's tower to ruins. Dan then flew off, laughing sinisterly, into the ghost zone.

Clockwork breathed heavily, recovering form Dan's attack. He looked at the ruins of his tower, and out into the ghost zone. He grabbed his staff and said, "I've got to warn Danny!"


	4. Clockwork's Warning

This is the _last_ chapter!

**Chapter 4: Clockwork's warning**

Danny woke up the next morning feeling less tense. Today was Saturday, and that meant no school. He walked down stairs, and saw Jazz and Danielle sitting at the kitchen table. Danielle was eating stack after stack of pancakes.

"Danny, quick! Grab a plate before they are all gone!" Jazz said, sarcastically.

"Ha, Ha, Ha." Danielle said, shoving another bite into her mouth.

Maddie, who had made this big breakfast for Danielle asked, "Are you even tasting my food?"

"It's delicious!" Danielle cooed, her mouth dripping with syrup.

Danny sat down, and grabbed a plate. He smothered it in syrup, and began eating. Jack ran up from the basement, and said to Maddie, "I smell pancakes!" He grabbed a plate, and ran back down stairs.

"What's he doing down there anyway?" Jazz asked.

"He's down there building the new and improved specter speeder." Maddie giggled, as she took a bite of pancake. Danny gave Danielle a look, as she smiled back. At that moment, both Danny and Danielle's ghost sense went off. They both looked around, and Danny heard an ominous voice say "Time out."

He felt a slightly weird feeling throughout his body. He blinked, and looked around. Danielle, Jazz and Maddie were frozen in time. He looked down and saw that he was wearing one of Clockwork's medallions. He looked up and saw Clockwork, floating 3 feet in front of him, looking extremely worried.

"Clockwork?" Danny said, standing up.

"Please Danny, I don't have much time!"

"You don't have much time?" Danny asked, skeptical.

"I mean I came to warn you." Clockwork replied, seriously.

"Warn me? What about?" Danny panicked.

"It's him!" Clockwork whispered.

Danny's heart sank. He felt sick. "Him?"

"He escaped."

Danny felt woozy; all of the images of his dreams flashed in his head. "Escaped?" He gasped, feeling pale. "How?"

"I'm not sure how, but he obtained one of my medallions, enabling him not to be affected by my staff." Clockwork sighed. Before Danny asked anything else, Clockwork continued his story. "He used his ghostly wail, which destroyed my tower, then flew into the ghost zone."

"When did all this happen?" Danny asked trembling.

"Last night." Clockwork said, lowering his head.

"What do I do?" Danny pleaded, getting hysterical.

"Keep a watchful eye on your family and friends. Make sure he can't get to them." Clockwork sighed. "I have to go. Remember, he will do anything and everything to get you to turn into him."

"I'll never turn into him. I promise." Danny said, as he stopped shaking.

Clockwork nodded. He pressed a button on his staff and said, "Time in." He disappeared, and everyone unfroze. Danny stood there, motionless for a few seconds, thinking about what Clockwork said. Maddie looked up, and saw Danny standing there.

"Danny? Is something wrong?" She asked, staring at him.

Danny looked at her, then at Jazz and Danielle. He then sighed, "Yes." He paused for a second, then said, as he started to walk out of the room, "I need to call Tucker and Sam."

Danielle looked at Danny, and noticed the time medallion. She excused herself from the table and followed him up the stairs. She peered into his room, saw him grab his cell phone, and call Tucker and Sam.

Danielle listened in on his conversation. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Jazz behind her. Jazz had seen the medallion too, and came to investigate. Danny told Sam and Tucker everything Clockwork said then debated on his dream. After about 10 minutes he hung up the phone, and flopped onto his bed.

They opened the door, and walked inside. He lifted his head, and saw them come in. He got up and sighed, "You heard?" Danielle nodded and said, "Every word."

Jazz looked at Danny and nodded too. Danny sighed, and put his head in his hands. He hunched over and took a deep breath. "What am I going to do?" Danny cried, holding back tears.

Jazz and Danielle sat on the bed next to Danny. Jazz sighed and put her arm around his back. He lifted his head, and put it on her shoulder. "I don't know Danny," Jazz cried, "I really don't know."


End file.
